dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dino Attack RPG/Timeline
ShadowTech Jackson Lake told me ShadowTech was founded by K.S as soon as she found out about the Mealstrom and the events surrounding the destruction of Crux. Therefore that event needs to be moved accordingly.That guy from that show 01:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'd suggest that Jackson Lake decide when ShadowTech was founded. There is no set date on when the Maelstrom was created, only that it was "long ago". Steampunk-ish radios from the Great Minifig Mission suggested the early 1900s as the time the search for Crux was going on, but that's more speculation than anything. I'd say that at some point, Katerina read about the search, the Maelstrom, and the destruction of Crux and felt compelled to create ShadowTech to oppose/study/etc. the Maelstrom. BrikmanMcStudz 01:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, we can leave it ambiguous for the time being but it is an event that would be helpful for the flashback I intend to finish. Hopefully J.K can give an answer soonish.That guy from that show 04:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Well if what Brikman says is true, then I've severely underestimated the age of the Maelstrom, in which case I'll try to pin down an appropriate date of origin for ShadowTech. If it helps, that guy, I can verify that it will be earlier, though I'm not yet sure when exactly. -KF- 05:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Months So, if the Dino Attack began in April, any idea what month it is now? -KF- 04:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :December. And for a very specific reason, which should be explained in either my next IC or the one after it. --PeabodySam 14:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Finer Points So basically in a fit of boredom, I've expanded this to feature some of the more memorable LEGO themes and/or stories throughout the years, intending to provide a general awareness of who various characters are, what exactly they were involved in, and more generally flesh out the LEGO universe in terms of PeabodySam's theme dating system. Few points I still want to iron out: * The issue of when the events of LEGO Universe's backstory still stands out like a sore thumb, and with reference to their relevance to Dino Attack, it would be worth it to pin it down somewhere. I referenced this long ago in dialogue from Andrew & friends, but with our universe a hybrid of LEGO aspects and real history, the point in time at which the Crux incident could've happened is still pretty hard to figure out. "Long ago" doesn't cut it if we stick to the idea that LEGOLAND Space waited until 1978 at the earliest, or at least give in to real history enough to perhaps use the Cold War space race to allow plausibility. I'm thinking maybe it could be all better of the Baron & his gang were non-LEGO-Planet minifigs: They look like Earth denizens, but are actually from another planet entirely, just happened to evolve to look similar. It's possible, I think quite a bit of soft sci-fi stories got away with that. * There isn't anything directly saying the Adventurers themes took place in the 30s as set design implied, is there? Also, does Pharoah's Quest and Atlantis's stated events in the 1910s and 1920s warrent adding those decades, or is there not enough info for those eras to be worth it? * Does anyone feel we should list certain real world events, just to get some structure that tells us how similar this world is to ours? Things like the Moon landing, the World Wars (without directly mentioning Nazis, of course), Swine Flu epidemic, etc.? Andrewnuva199 (talk) 22:57, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Based on the details that are given on thia section on the Minifig page, we could probably justify the explorers being from a different planet. And since it could be from off-planet figures, I don't know if we'd have to pin down a date since they probably weren't working with Earth time. :I would not be opposed to adding significant real-world evens. As you said, it would establish the structure of this particularly version of Earth and how much it blends LEGO history and real history together. :And while I'm here and since you made that edit to the Pirates page, I'm curious to hear how one would fit The LEGO Movie ''into our timeline. Would the places on this map (along with the place Wyldstyle listed including everyone's favorite Bionicle reference) be a separate LEGO world? But then it has Atlantis and Pharaoh's Quest, which have established as Earth-based locations and events. It could be LEGOLAND, but again, Pharaoh's Quest being established in Egypt upsets this idea, and the fact the I believe "Cape Space" is literally ''outer space, so that makes it hard to believe its on Earth. BrikmanMcStudz (talk) 19:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, with a timeline that is already heavily debated (just as DoctorDavid or Atton Rand), it's hard enough finding dates that are "confirmed" without trying to figure out where "unconfirmed" dates fall within that. Just how long ago is "long ago"? Should we be basing it on Overbuild's futuristic tech or Typhonus's steampunk radio? Is it before or after the Classic Space Command expedition? Are they even from LEGO Planet? Who knows? There's so many "ifs" that it's nearly impossible to figure out, even in MOCanon. ::Nothing, so far as I know, directly pins the Adventurers theme in the 1930s, so I can get away with saying that it takes place in the 1990s. As for Atlantis's "prologue" in 1919 and Pharaoh's Quest in 1924, we have those dates confirmed, as well as real-life world events (obviously). But, the question is, is it relevant enough to DARPG to warrant mention on this timeline? In fact, that's why I originally left out a lot of the LEGO canon you recently added in, because I was unsure of how relevant it is. Not to say that we should remove what you added, but it's why I did not include things like, say, Stunt Rally or the Cold War. ::WARNING: MAJOR LEGO MOVIE SPOILERS BELOW. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS AWESOME FILM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ::As for the LEGO Movie... unfortunately, at best, it only very loosely fits with the MOCanon of DARPG because not only does the world map directly contradict everything that has been established about LEGO Planet, but it's also ultimately revealed that said world only exists in the basement of "The Man Upstairs", animated and given life in Finn's imagination (except for maybe that one scene with Emmet falling off the table by himself, but let's not try to overthink this). I have no problem with saying that elements of the film exist in DARPG's MOCanon (Wyldstyle, MetalBeard, the Master Builders, etc.), but, seeing as most of the film would hypothetically take place in 2014 of DARPG's timeline (well after the end of the Dino Attack), it's not something I'm terribly concerned with fitting into the MOCanon at this time. By all means, feel free to discuss and debate how it could work, but it's not a priority for me right now. --PeabodySam (talk) 21:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I only bring up putting a date to LEGO Universe prequel considering the Maelstrom's importance in affairs. I was considering putting the event in a "Long Ago/Unknown Time" section, but I'm okay with dropping that bit. Though let it be known I agree with Brikman with the Nexus founders not coming from LEGO Planet, would save me a lot of sleepless nights, heh. :::I get your concern for relevance for adding dates to this, PeabodySam. The reason i went ahead with this was, as I think I said, I felt these would be relevant as they help explain the workings of the RPG's universe a bit better than going through the separate topics. Sure, some of it is definite nonsense (like my seat-of-my-pants-written events made to reference milestones in real-world LEGO history back in the 40s and 50s), but most of it helps to explain a few things. I'll probably add some real-world events, but I'll watch the relevancy, not go overboard, avoid Nazis, and spare the World Trade Center towers. :::As for LEGO Movie content, Brikman, stay tuned to my DeviantArt, I've got some writing ideas brewing. Andrewnuva199 (talk) 02:29, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Drome From my understanding, the main storyline of the Drome Racing theme (i.e. the comics, and maybe the game too, not sure, never got around to playing it) takes place in 2015. However, as you said, there is evidence that the Drome existed for several years before that. With that regard, since it was stated in this post that Databoard worked for the Drome before joining Alpha Team in 2004, we're going with the Drome opening in 2002 to coincide with the LEGO sets' release. --PeabodySam (talk) 11:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC)